Revelian
Story, Basic Information, and Background Revelian has been a central protagonist as well as an antagonist in nearly anything involving stories. His past is that of war, violence, and conquering. He, in actuality, murdered Zoshi's father, but he later states he did this because he was still a "drone", and was simply following orders given to him by his master and mother, 02. After being defeated by Kirby, through a turn of events he ended up in the Fan-Ball world, eventually getting to know Zoshi (Whom he doesn't clearly remember) and Ludicrine. He has taken part in all of the major stories, I.E The Kuipter Files, Trix Series, Dr. Sand, The Playgrounds and Corruption. His role in stories tends to be a darker role. He often doesn't appear/join the party until much later in the story. In other stories, he doesn't even join the party at all. All of his "antagonist" roles have been due to either manipulation or someone else disguising themselves as him. Other times, he'll be with the team for the whole story, although this is a rare occurrence. Revelian serves as a major character and the main protagonist in The Kuipter Files. Throughout this, Revelian goes alongside his good friends, Zoshi and Ludicrine, in their struggle to stop Kuipter from invading SR World. Throughout The Kuipter Files, Revelian begins having flashes of Kuipter, being given hints and faint gestures about Kuipter's true identity, until the point where it is revealed that Kuipter is a Dark Matter as well, and that Kuipter is also the brother of Revelian. After a series of failed attempts on Kuipter's part, he invites Revelian and the others to his base in Universe City. There, Revelian's brother proceeds in his various attempts to annihilate the forces of LDZX, but all of his forces prove useless, and he eventually is defeated by Revelian. However, the war was not over yet, as Chaos Lord Shenanigans then appeared to take over Kuipter's role as the main villain, giving Revelian yet another struggle, but in the end, Revelian manages to defeat Shenny and save SR World. The story ends with everything back to normal. However, the epilogue gives a clear description of a new coming story, when Revelian finds a strange blue corpse that he identifies as "Ao Oni". Previous to the events of the next story, Revelian, working at the Pet School, hired Ao Oni X to "punish" the bad students. Lazro discovers this and confronts Rev with his disapproval of the method, but Revelian merely responds by telling him to screw off. The mini story that take place in Pet School/Jr. Secondary ends in Revelian and Ao Oni about to torture Trix. The story starts out with Revelian and Ao On X in the torture chamber within the Pet School, both characters ready and intent to torture Trix to her death. Interruptions to this plot occur when Lazro attempts to break in and save Trix, but is stopped, and when Zoshi comes to the rescue of a distressed voice he heard. Zoshi is able to destroy the torture machine that Rev had prepared and run off with Trix, as he is unable to defeat the powerful Revelian. Throughout the next major parts of this story, Revelian only makes minor appearances, watching the group from the shadows and trying to end them at every point. Revelian makes his final antagonistic appearance in this story later on, when he appears having a more consistent role. He truly proves to be a heartless villain, having given up all hope and betrayed his friends. His friends aren't very eager to fight him, not just because of his power, but because he was once a friend of everyone there. But Zoshi reminds the group that as doers of good, they must vanquish evil, no matter what relation they have to it. The group begins to overwhelm Revelian, and so he calls upon the one who bestowed him with this power, Ao Oni Original, but is instead killed by his master's lightning. Revelian's KAISER is able to help his friends in their battle. At last, Revelian an attempt for atonement, in trying to sacrifice himself to save the others from Ao Oni, remembering the words that Zoshi said about having to vanquish evil at whatever cost. Revelian self-destructs and takes Ao Oni Original with him. After this, two souls are released from Revelian: a red male Dark Matter, known as Raserei, and a blue female Dark Matter, known as Verlassen. These two were born from Revelian's demise. Later in the story when battling the DB UFO, Raserei and Verlassen put themselves into a fusion chamber and combine to recreate Revelian, which proves to be successful. With his body back, Revelian goes to help defeat the evil DB UFO, and is successful in doing so at the final battle. After this, Revelian tries to go on a vacation, but he goes horribly off-course and lands in Equestria. There, he meets some characters who will have a major role in his life later on-- Princesses Luna and Celestia, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and the Mane Six. On this planet, he develops several deep relationships with its inhabitants, such as he and Luna falling in love for each other, Pinkie having a crush on him, and Celestia hating him entirely. He soon escaped the planet, after giving Luna a final ray of hope. A year later, Luna uses her magic to create a portal from her world to his. Revelian once again makes an appearance in the Dr. Sand chronicles. He starts out as trying to aid Ludicrine in his attempts to stop the notorious Dr. Sand from encasing all of their RYU's in sand. During this, Rev's Satellite DXOmega is stolen and a laser destroys his house, along with his pet Varkain being encased in Sand. Soon after these annoyances, the gang decides to take action. For some reason, Revelian's own Dark Matter brethren begin to attack the planet, and Rev becomes ever more worrisome of this. He is even convinced to join the Dark Matters when he is told that his master and mother, 02, called for him back. It turns out that this was merely a trick by Kuipter, who has returned in power of the Dark Matters and is still attempting to frame his brother for his (Kuipter's) crimes. This plot falls apart when Zoshi comes and saves Rev, and the two begin to fight Kuipter. Before Kuipter's death, he reveals that Rev was the man that killed Zoshi's father. Revelian is unstable of this at first, but Zoshi forgive him and they go onward to truly defeat Kuipter. Kuipter's death throes begin to tear the dark star apart, so the dark matter and the Yoshi go to get 02 and bring her back to SR World. After the catastrophe is over, 02 asks if she can stay at Rev's castle, since her home, the Dark Star, is destroyed and she has no other place to go. Rev openly welcomes 02 to his home, marking her for appearances later in the series. Soon after the events of Welcome to Equestria and Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates, Revelian is met with a visit from Luna, who had recently made it from her world to his. Ludicrine, Zoshi, and Hankvi find out about this when they go to visit Rev's castle, and, after an awkward scene involving greed and Luna's swimsuit, the gang sets off. This event marks Luna for appearances later in the series, along with the beginning of her and Revelian's relationship. Revelian seems to be suffering from something terrible. His last known message was an uncharacteristically polite cry for help. He seems to be undergoing some trouble, as his behavior is being shrouded by the darkness of Zalgo, as he runs off into a forest and out of the sight of 02. The gang later finds Revelian in the Desert, who has already fallen to the darkening. A portal to the corruption zone then opens up, and Revelian jumps inside. It's revealed that this has happened because of Pinkie Pie's obsession and jealousy for Revelian caused her to fall to the darkening as well, to which Zalgo called to her for a connection to Revelian. Zalgo uses Pinkie as a puppet, while she doles in her desires. Zalgo uses the tortured and now catatonic Revelian for energy to fuel his own power. When the gang initially faces off against Zalgo, they lose utterly. Zalgo then begins to torture Luna, which snaps Rev out of his catatonic state just long enough for him to attack Zalgo, narrowly saving her. However, Zalgo quickly counters and overpowers him. Pinkie, after narrowly saving Revelian, gives him her element of harmony, powering him up enough to revitalize the gang. They do battle with Zalgo again, but he still proves undefeatable. Rev then utilizes the Elements of Acceptance that the rest of the gang have obtained from defeating their Shadows, and uses their power to destroy the Zalgo fragment for good. In Jealousy: Love Triangle, Revelian is faced with the shortcomings of Zalgo's corruption, in that Zoshi has fallen victim to it due to his jealousy of Revelian and Luna's relationship. This corruption prompts fights and drama that occur during the story, until the point of which Rev is able to defeat the remnant of Zalgo. Because of their friendship, Revelian forgives Zoshi for what he did. Though, this story doesn't end on that note- before the finish, Luna reveals that she's pregnant with Revelian's child. Revelian's life is destined to death, so say a prophecy given by the Wonder Jungle, by the hands of Ludicrine himself. This prophecy actually ends up being fulfilled. Revelian's life undergoes an extreme change during the events of Wrapping Things Up, in that his relationship with Luna meets it's moment of truth. With Luna about to have a child, the guys at LDZX prompt Rev to ask for Luna's hand in marriage. At first he's a little shaky about the idea, but he soon willingly accepts. As he goes to propose to her, she is suddenly stricken with pain, and goes into labor. After being rushed to the hospital, Revelian and Luna's daughter, a healthy alicorn, is born. Revelian and Luna planned to name their child on their wedding day, so the child remained nameless for such a time as they lived together. The days before the wedding were bizarre at that- a very awkward bachelorette party and a very embarrassing bachelor party, but even through this Luna and Rev's love for each other pushed on, and they were ready to marry. However, on their wedding day was interrupted when Celestia appeared, attacking with her hellish Equestrian army, and kidnapped her own niece. Celestia continues to launch attacks on locations all over SR World in attempts to destroy her sister and Revelian. However, thanks to the help of Ludicrine, Zoshi, and friends new and old, they were able to overpower her armies. At one point, Chaos Lord Shenanigans is hired by Celestia as a hitman. Shenny attempts to kill Luna, but only succeeds in rendering her comatose before Rev and Zoshi are able to destroy him again. Luna is once again rushed off to the hospital, and Revelian is struck with grief at her agony. But soon, Luna returns to health, and Pinkie Pie shows up with Revelian's daughter, who she named Solaria. Having located Celestia's base of operations at Universe City, the Heroes of acceptance (Save for 02 and Sam.) and the Mane Six all go together to stop Celestia. Celestia's kidnapping and explicit torture of Luna prompts horrible memories of her life on Equestria. When Revelian and the others find Celestia on the top floor, they find that the only way to counter Celestia's Elements of Harmony power is with their own Elements of Acceptance. And even though Revelian knows that giving away his element will kill him, he does it anyway to save Luna, Solaria, and all of SR World. Revelian's death follows the defeat of Celestia, and Luna harbors painful memories from this day. In the epilogue, Revelian is revived by 02, only to be stricken with horrible news- that Luna has gotten over his death and is now about to marry Zoshi. Revelian tries to stop the wedding, but Luna tells him off, saying that it's because of Zoshi that she was able to cope and get by, and that she can't just turn from this. Heartbroken and lonely, Revelian wonders off, trying to find a way to get Luna back. Later, at LDZX, Ludi sees the situation that Rev is in and tries to help him, by showing him Zoshi's time card. Revelian uses this to go into Zoshi's house, where Luna is staying, while Zoshi isn't there, and he proceeds to seduce Luna. Rev thinks that it's all over when Zoshi finds out about this, but instead, Zoshi breaks up with Luna, leaving her free for the dark matter to get back. The epilogue ends with the marriage of Revelian and Luna Zeronius. Revelian makes another appearance in this story, although now he retains the feel of being a lesser character. By now, he's settled down with his wife Luna and his daughter Solaria. But he's pulled back into the action when Grodus suddenly appears to bring up more chaos, which prompts the heroes to go on another journey to stop him from obtaining the Lost Relics. Revelian's necessity to the group is realized when, as the group is in Equestria, he proves to be the only one who is capable of fighting there. Because of this, Atsaan tells Grodus to single him out above the others, and he strikes Rev with a paralysis spell. 02 comes to her son's aid, but says that the spell will probably last for a week. Despite this, Revelian is able to overcome the spell for his friends, and meets with them to aid them in their fight against Atsaan. Using his power of KAISER, Rev attacks Atsaan, and is able to inflict some damage, yet is still powerless compared to Atsaan. Atsaan is only defeated when Grodus grabs him, distracted by shooting Rev with lightning, and throws the judgeful ancient into the power core of the ship, killing him once and for all. When Rev escapes, he sees that Luna has been brainwashed by Atsaan, and that she's lost many of her memories. To help with this, Revelian begins kissing her in hopes of helping jog her memory. This ends up working, and the Zeronius family continues on their marry way back to Rev's castle, where Pinkie Pie was babysitting Solaria the whole time. DMS and Luna have lots of sex cause. In Trix 3, another story in the Trix series (And hopefully the final one.), Revelian appears as a major character. And now, he suffers a consequence of something he's done in his past. Being a dark matter, he's had many experiences of destroying several planets and civilization mercilessly, but that was back when he was a drone, when he had no self-control, and since then he's vowed never to wipe out an entire culture as he'd done before. But he's broken that vow when he destroyed nuked all of Trolland (Not that anyone was complaining.). And to get revenge, Lord Trollus devises a clever plot to try and kill Revelian. He kidnaps Revelian, but that plot ends up falling apart. And Trollus was soon after defeated, and Revelian brought back to his home. At the end of this, there was a possibility that Revelian would quit his life of adventures and settle down with Luna and Solaria, but his friends were all against it, and so was Luna, so that didn't happen. Revelian is a major protagonist in this story. Here, he and his friends were to go on a vacation. But Solaria needed babysitting and Rev was out of options, so he appointed Celestia and Kuipter to watch over the child, threatening them not to slip up. As their vacation presses onward, Revelian begins receiving several interruptions from Chrysalis and her Changeling army, all of which Chrysalis miraculously escapes from, and all of which provide Revelian and his comrades with an even weaker morale for this vacation. At one point, Revelian is kidnapped by Chrysalis and pervertedly violated by her, all for the sake of sapping out his power for her own. Revelian becomes extremely weak fro this and must stay home. But when the Dark Star is raised by Grodus and the worst seems to be happening, Revelian pursues through the pain to help his friends in their fight against the evil power of the dark star that has taken over the body of 02. In the end of the battle, 02's deadly fate is sealed, leaving the Zeronius residence with one less resident. To honor the memory of 02, Revelian secretly holds a funeral for her at the grounds of his old castle. In Wrapping Things Up 2, Celestia is up to her malicious shenanigans once again, and it's up to Revelian, Luna, and the rest of the gang to stop her. A plan goes wrong on Celestia's part, and the gang ends up going to stay at Lazro's house for the night. During this time, Chrysalis comes by and it's revealed that she is pregnant with the child of Revelian. By the end of this story, both Celestia and Chrysalis have died. Chrysalis' daughter moves on to unknown whereabouts, and Celestia and Kuipter's daughter, Starbreeze, is adopted by Zoshi and Pinkie Pie. Information on this is incomplete due to the story being unfinished. Spoiler tablets seen here are to be used as a placeholder until further notice. In the events of The Descent, Revelian hasn't seen Luna for a long time. Solaria has died, and for a long time Luna has been asking Rev for a new child. But Revelian would always refuse. His memories of his lost loved ones were very painful, and he didn't even know what had happened to Luna, but he could assume the worst. Revelian is notified to go to a discreet location, and a very dark one at that. There, he finds a strange smiling creature and a beast. Throughout the complex, he is forced to go through many bizarre and horrifying floors, until he reaches a point where the smiling creature shows him a video tape. The video tapes shows him beating, violating, and then killing Luna. This comes as a revelation to Zeronius, who begins feeling even more agony as he trudges onward. Before he can exit the complex, Rev is forced to fight Shadow Luna, a reminder of the horrid deed that he's done. He leaves, and meets up with the smiling creature again, recognizing it as his Shadow. His Shadow presents him with a stopwatch that is meant to turn back time, and he uses it to redo the moment when he committed that horrible act against his wife. This time, he stops himself and instead openly accepts Luna's request for them to have another child. Following these events, the son of Revelian and Luna, Corona Zeronius was born. Appearance Revelian looks like a dark violet, masked swordsman with a silver cape. His most defining feature is the large visor-like thing on his face. It is unknown what this is meant for. He also has violet tendrils that comes out of his head. These are supposed to resemble hair. He also has a single, violently glowing cyan eye. He used to look more primitive, but after a recent upgrade he now looks like this. Personality Revelian is very hyper-violent, nearly to the point of sadism. He has very little regard for safety, and is willing (and able) to leap into the fray st any moment. He has a violent temper, and this easily leads to quarrels with other people. However, he has been known to show restraint, particularly around Luna, his wife. And despite his anger issues, he is willing to do anything to help his friends and the one he loves. His rage is also, oddly, usually justified. He also has no tolerance for people he deems "idiots". It is also said that Luna was the first thing that he truly cared about. Major Relationships Ludicrine: Pretty much his best friend. Was inspired by him, much to Revelian's surprise. Zoshi: More of an acquaintance. They have their ups and downs, but do support each other when needed. When he found out that Revelian murdered his father, he surprisingly reacted positively, saying that Revelian has long since redeemed himself by saving the world many times after that. However, Zoshi soon becomes envious of Revelian, as he too has a major crush on his wife, Luna. However, he did say he would not bother her about it if it means she would be happy. However, recently, he has started to act... bad... about that. He tried to break them up by telling Luna all of the secrets that Revelian kept from her. However, after Revelian intervened and explained everything, Luna forgave him. Zoshi's next scheme involved anti-love potion. But that failed because Revelian doesn't have any digestive system, and Luna never drank any of hers. He then went insane, kidnapped Luna, and raped her. However, Revelian intervenes and defeats him, releasing a monster inside that quickly gets killed by Revelian. It was revealed that this was a remnant of Zalgo. Luna: Love interest. They love each other greatly. He met her when he accidentally went to Equestria. He took care of her and helped her deal with her bitch sister Celestia. She has apparently known him since before he was upgraded. When he left Equestira, several years later, she finally managed to leave and eons live with him. They've had several adventures together since. After Jealousy: Love Triangle, it was figured out that she is pregnant and Revelian is the father. She ends up having the baby in Wrapping Things Up, and the two marry some time later. Recently, she is showing a growing disliking of Revelian's adventures, as she fears that he will die, thus abandoning her and their daughter. Pinkie Pie: After a wrong turn, Revelian accidentally went to Equestria. He stayed at Canterlot with Celestia and Luna. Pinkie Pie fell in love with him almost immediately, and even turned to the evils of Zalgo in order to try and get him to love her. However, after being defeated, she finally accepted that Revelian would always love Luna and not her. She also said she would move on with her life and try to find happiness elsewhere, although she did say she would always love Revelian, no matter what. Kuipter: Kuipter is Revelian's brother. He is a very violent and insane individual. He was defeated once by Revelian, but was killed by Shenanigans, the spirit of trickery. He was revived by Dr. Sand, a scientist who was driven insane by the death of his daughter (Also by Kuipter's hands). After corrupting Dr. Sand to attack the gang, he imitated Revelian and captured the real Revelian, trying to lead the gang on that he was the real Revelian and that Revelian was still a monster. However, the real Revelian intervenes and Kuipter is once again killed. Celestia: Highly resents her because of her horrid treatment to Luna. She constantly refers to him as "a freak". And hey, kidnapping his child isn't exactly his cup of tea either. Luna made a mention to "one event" that happened one night that seriously drove Revelian over the edge. RPG Info Stat Trend The way Revelian's stats tend to be. His stats are tailored for flat out offensive sweeping, as he has extremely high attack and very good speed. His defense and magic are lackluster, however. '' '' Archive Altenate Forms Both= Raserei and Verlassen are two pieces of Revelian's soul that make up his entirety. They appear in only two stories (Trix series and Cuts arc.) and they only appear after Revelian has died. They both are a part of Revelian in some way and represent him as such. If the two souls are combined, then they will turn back into Revelian. Revelian's two souls were slightly changed in the events of corruption, as Revelian's own soul was replaced with that of the Element of Redemption, but they still existed. However, when Revelian gave away his soul in Wrapping Things Up so that Luna could defeat Celestia, Rev's two souls were taken out of his body and they dissipated along with the Elements of Forgiveness, which is why they never appear after this. |-| Raserei= Raserei represents Revelian's anger and love for battle. He is red in appearance and has mostly physical attacks. And, while being Revelian's anger, he's not limited to this- He also proves to be an easily embarrassed character. His name is sometimes misspelled as "Raserai". Raserei.png|Mugshot of Raserei, by LAT. Raserai.png|Sprite form of Raseraisic, by PS. |-| Verlassen= Verlassen represents Revelian's calm and collected side. She is a blue female Dark Matter, and her attacks are mostly composed of magic. She tends to be quiet and doesn't speak much, as apposed to Raserei's outspoken attitude, and keeps her emotions well in check. Verlassen Picture.png|A mugshot of Verlassen, by LAT. Verlassen.png|Sprite form of Verlassen, by PS. Shadow Revelian The shadow form of Revelian that appears in "The Descent." The shadow looks like a tall, black, humanoid monster that wears a white mask with a sickening, disturbing smile. Other Tab Has Spoilers.= |-| Spoilers= Are you reading this? If so, please turn away, as this has major spoilers for "The Descent". This shadow represents the fact that DMSwordsmaster actively denies what he's done, which is murdering Luna. Since DMSwordsmaster represents "Redemption", this shadow is the opposite: Acitvely denying what he has done and failing to man up to what he has done. His silence also shows this- He does not speak at any time, except for a scene where he is violently beating Shadow Luna- He speaks in low, horrifying growls, while Shadow Luna speaks in high-pitched whining, which is a grim representation of how DMSwordsmaster's marriage soon turned out after their child died, and how DMSwordsmaster started to view Luna: A whiny, irritating bitch. The mask on its face is also a representation of this- DMSwordsmaster hides the truth behind a simple smile. When the mask comes off, Shadow DMSwordsmaster is hideous and disgusting, like the truth. After DMSwordsmaster finally accepts the truth and defeats Shadow Luna, Shadow DMSwordsmaster offers one last chance for redemption. When DMSwordsmaster takes it and heads back into the past to right his wrongs, Shadow DMSwordsmaster is there to give him a final thumbs-up before fading away, having served his purpose. In the Joke Ending, it winds up that Shadow DMSwordsmaster is just Lazro in a costume. Trivia *When making a promise with Luna, the catchphrase "Cross my heart and hope to die, jab a needle in my eye." (Or some variant of this) is almost always said by Revelian. *His favorite pony is Princess Luna. (You don't say?) *A common recurring joke with Revelian making only minor cameos in stories is that it always usually says that he "has lots of sex with Luna" when he leaves. *In the Descent, Shadow Revelian appears as a character who represents Rev's last shred of hope, so it's possible that his "Shadow" could have really been the one of light, while he was one of darkness. *Due to some writing errors, Revelian's name was originally put as DMSwordsmaster, as based off of the writer's username. Rev's current official name wasn't mentioned until the Dr. Sand story (The official name was based off of the names of Raserei and Verlassen.). Gallery DMS_Idle.png|DMS' Older form. (Before upgrade) Dark_Matter_NEO.png|DMS After the upgrade DMSProfile.png|DMS' new form official art. ShadowDMS.png|DMS' Shadow form. DMSBossArt.png|Dear God why did I make this... DMSfanart.png|A drawing by ZX Dmspony.png|If DMS was Equestrian... MSPDMS2.png|A MSPaint coloring of the drawing. Dealwithit.png|DMS' motto. Zoshi and Revelian.JPG|A drawing of Revelian and Zoshi DMSDrawing.png|Drawing by LAT Revelian Mugshot.png|Mugshot made by LAT, designed to "redesign" the character. Revelian God Tier.png|Revelian as a potential God Tier. Random Revelian Drawing.png|Another drawing by ZX. Category:Males